


Combined Bloodlines

by FallenQueen2



Series: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Stories [14]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Literally everyone is here or mentioned, Protective Tsuna, Werewolf AU, Werewolf Nana, everyone is still hurt, post rainbow arc, werewolf Tsunayoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: Checkerface breaks a seal deep within Tsuna, revealing the secret of Nana’s bloodline.





	Combined Bloodlines

**Author's Note:**

> Found this old AU in a folder, polished it up a touch and decided to share it with you all!

Checkerface had just finished lifting the Arcobaleno curse and in a puff of smoke Lal was returned to her normal age while the others slowly and silently realized they were going to have to age like normal children.

The conscious Mist users quickly jumped into action, creating organs and limbs for those who had lost some during the battle with Jager and the others. Meanwhile, the Suns were healing the normal injuries the best they could, just enough to keep them alive until they get some real help. Bermuda had left with the new device to keep the new world power stable; everyone had assumed Checkerface would leave as well as his presence was no longer required. He surprised them all by staying put and staring down Tsuna. 

Tsuna was breathing heavily, he was out of his HDW and he could feel himself swaying on his feet. He refused to pass out until he knew everyone else was safe and somewhat healed, but his head snapped up when Checkerface walked towards with an unnerving smile on his face.

“Sawada Tsunayoshi. You are a puzzle.” Checkerface mused, his words gaining attention. Reborn had Leon change into his gun form, he did not trust Checkerface and if he hurt Tsuna…

“I’m going to do you a favor and remove your seal.” Checkerface raised his hand slowly. 

“Don’t you fucking dare!” Tsuna growled, surprising everyone around him. Before Tsuna could do anything Checkerface’s raised his hand plunged into the brunet’s chest. Tsuna coughed up blood as he doubled over the hand sticking in his chest. He could barely hear the shrieks of outrage, but no one was in any shape to help Tsuna. Even Chaos shots fired by Reborn and other bullets fired by Colonello and Lal had no effect as they just bounced off a small force shield that Checkerface had erected around the two. 

“He’s breaking the first seal, I don’t think he’s stopping there. He’s going to force me to change fully! Damnit we don’t have a choice… I just hope I don’t disgust everyone. Or hate me for hiding this for so long.” Tsuna’s mind raced as felt the final seal deep inside of himself that not even Reborn knew about being broken. Checkerface removed his hand from Tsuna’s chest and grinned cheerily.

“It was going to break soon so I’m just speeding up the process a bit. I’ll be watching so give me a good show Sawada Tsunayoshi, the one cursed by the moon.” Checkerface faded away as Tsuna dropped to his knees, clutching his chest and head bowed. 

“Tsuna! Tsuna! Are you ok?” Yamamoto called out worried from his place by Chrome and Gokudera, all of them trying to get closer to their boss.

“Stay back!” Tsuna ordered, his voice becoming deeper and more feral, his eyes squeezed closed. 

“Shit!” Tsuna swore loudly as he slammed his hands against the ground, his fingers digging into the dirt, he could feel his nails turning in his claws. 

“The one cursed by the moon… He didn’t mean…” Fon trailed off as he looked at Tsuna in shock.

“What? Fon, what’s going on?” Reborn spun towards the Storm flame user. 

Tsuna let out a loud growl getting all their attention directed back to him. Tsuna’s head snapped up and his eyes opened. His pupils were now slitted, but what really drew attention was the large pair of fangs that were growing from his canines. A pair of brown wolf ears twitched on the top of Tsuna’s head; barely visible against his brown hair and a long bushy brown tail grew out from Tsuna’s tailbone. 

“Werewolf.” Gokudera breathed out in awe, but everyone heard him and stared at Tsuna in confusion and shock. 

“Tsuna!” Reborn started towards his student that he thought he knew so well. 

“NO! Stay back! He broke both my seals! I can’t stop the change now! Please don’t move any of you, when I’m in the full form I’m not exactly in the right state of mind!” Tsuna choked out as his body curled in on itself as tremors wracked his body. 

Tsuna’s shoes exploded as his feet turned into paws, the nails extending into sharp claws. His clothes were ripped off his body as he shifted into a more wolf-like form. Brown fur erupted from his skin, covering his body completely as a pained howl escaped from his mouth while his bones cracked and ground against each other as they changed into the shape of a wolf. His face narrowing out into a muzzle and his ears flattened down against his skull as he curled up into a ball riding the final stages of his change out. After a few more painful (for Tsuna) and painstakingly slow moments (for everyone else), Tsuna let out a soft purr as he settled down into his wolf form. 

Tsuna stood up on his four legs shakily he stumbled towards Reborn. No one moved, having taking Tsuna’s warning before he turned very serious. Reborn didn’t want to hurt his student, but if he was going to be eaten well… 

Tsuna stared Reborn down; familiar brown eyes met onyx eyes Tsuna tilted his large head for a moment like he was considering Reborn. It seemed like he decided on something and to everyone’s shock Tsuna’s large tongue lolled out of his mouth and swiped up the side of Reborn’s face in an affectionate gesture. Reborn spluttered at the gesture while there was stifled laughter from the others.

“Ugh, you’re going to regret that Dame-Tsuna.” Reborn wiped the wolf salvia off his face before taking a chance and patted Tsuna’s large black nose. 

Tsuna just grinned, showing his razor sharp white teeth before he easily slunk around each of the ex-Acrobaleno’s like he was checking them over to make sure they were each ok. With a jerk of his head, Tsuna trotted over to where the injured were gathered. He surprised everyone by approaching Xanxus who was holding a rag to his bleeding stump; the Varia leader was sitting by the unconscious (would have been dead if not for Mammon’s illusions) Squalo. 

Xanxus blinked his blood red eyes at the large wolf and took an intake of breath when Tsuna gently nudged his large furry head against his injured arm and let out a soft whine like he was saying it was his fault for Xanxus being hurt. 

“Trash this isn’t your fault.” Xanxus huffed out rather harshly but was rewarded with a lick against his upper arm and Tsuna gently nudged Squalo’s head with his own before moving towards Mukuro and Hibari both of who were sporting bloodied and broken collarbones. Tsuna let out a low whine as he licked Mukuro’s hand. 

“Kufufufu I knew there was something about you Tsunayoshi.” Mukuro blinked at the gesture, but gently rubbed Tsuna’s head and gave him a smirk signaling he was all right. Tsuna moved to Hibari and the two stared each other down before Hibari petted Tsuna’s head. 

“Wao, so the Herbivore was a wolf carnivore after all.” Hibari shook his head, eyes glinting. Tsuna gave him a pointed look before the wolf rolled his brown eyes and moved over to where Enma was and nudged his nose against the bandages on the redhead’s face. 

Enma was frozen in place before that movement, then he smiled and nudged his nose back at Tsuna in a way he had seen dogs (when they weren’t chasing him that is) do. Tsuna gave an approving purr before he moved over to Dino and growled at the large slash on his chest and resting his forehead on Dino’s uninjured shoulder.

“So my little brother is a werewolf, how cool is that?” Dino asked teasingly and was rewarded with an annoyed puff of air. 

“I’m fine Tsuna I swear.” Tsuna let out another puff of air before he moved over to Byakuran and stared at the white-haired teen, the teen had always given Tsuna a weird feeling and now he could tell why in his fully shifted form. 

The teen was a Werefox and the way Byakuran’s eyes narrowed and teeth bared as the two glared at each other and a growl escaped his throat. Byakuran gave a low hiss before he bowed his head, submitting to the wolf. Tsuna preened happily at this and gave Byakuran a gentle nudge with his nose and got one in return. 

Tsuna than half ran over to where Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome, Basil, and Ryohei were together. Seeing the injuries on his best friends Tsuna let out a pained whine and dropped to his belly.

“Awe Tsuna you’re too cute!” Yamamoto laughed and sat next to the wolf form of his best friend before he leaned against Tsuna’s flank making himself comfortable against the warm and soft fur. Tsuna let out a pleased purr at his Rain accepting him so much and so easily with no fear. 

“Bossu is so beautiful… Can I pet you?” Chrome asked softly, Tsuna gave a small yip and leaned happily into Chrome’s gentle touch as she petted his furry face. He licked her hand and felt pleased when he heard her giggle happily. He glanced at Gokudera and tilted his head to the side, his heart beating faster hoping beyond hope that his right hand and Storm would accept him.

“My boss is a werewolf. Juudaime is amazing!” Gokudera cheered with stars in his eyes as he bounded over to Tsuna. Tsuna leaned his head up and let his teeth gently grab onto the edge of Gokudera’s sleeve and dragged Gokudera down onto his other flank. Gokudera blushed and snuggled into the warm fur while Ryohei, who was supporting Basil came closer.

“That is extremely cool Sawada!” Ryohei gushed looking just as excited as Gokudera did. 

“Sawada-dono.” Basil smiled softly at the wolf and brought his hand up a bit, Tsuna took the invitation and licked at the offered limb grinning when Basil laughed looking happier than he had been in a while. 

Suddenly a weight settled on Tsuna’s head, the brown eyes turned upwards to see Reborn perched there, not acting like anything was out of the ordinary. 

“So I take it your father has no clue huh?” Reborn commented casually. 

“No, he does not and we both want it to stay that way.” Nana’s voice called out as she, Bianchi, I-Pin, Lambo and Fuuta emerged from the surrounding forest. 

“Tsuna-Nii!” Lambo, I-Pin, and Fuuta cried out seeing the large brown wolf and rushed over to the wolf, Tsuna gave a yip of surprise when the three children barreled into him, clinging to Tsuna’s head/neck. Tsuna felt relieved at seeing his pups alive and safe after all the chaos of the day. Tsuna gently pinned the trio down to the ground and contented himself to licking the kids over in his own way of cleaning and making sure they were truly alright. 

“Waaahh, Tsuna-Nii that’s gross!” Lambo cried as he squirmed before his face was licked with the long tongue, the little Lightning mumbled in disgust but settled down.

“So that is your secret hm Maman?” Reborn turned to Nana who was kneeling next to her son, stroking the fur of his head absently. 

“It was a dormant gene, his first turn happened before Iemitsu brought home his boss and they did something to Tsu-Kun. He couldn’t shift anymore like that part had been sealed away by something powerful, he could feel that side of him but no longer could access it.” Nana said sadly but her lips were turned up in a smile as she watched her son bathe his pups and provide a place for the rest of his pack to rest comfortably. 

“Hn I understand.” Reborn really wanted to shoot Iemitsu that dumbass. 

“I knew you would, now Tsu-Kun is going to have to take some time to adjust to having full access to his senses again. I trust you all will look out for him while that happens.” Nana rose to her feet, brushing off her knees as she did. 

“Of course Maman,” Reborn agreed as he noticed Tsuna’s Guardians starting to doze off from their places around Tsuna and the others were starting to gather to head to the hospital for proper treatment. 

“I best be off before Iemitsu wakes up and notices I am gone.” Nana winked at Reborn before heading out of the battle zone.

“Maman is scary sometimes,” Futa said wisely from his place under Tsuna’s paw. 

“It would be wise to remember that, Baka-Iemitsu really has no clue.” Reborn felt a stab of pity for the man before he remembered what happened between Tsuna and Iemitsu and that pity disappeared instantly. 

“How long are you going to be stuck like this Dame-Tsuna?” Reborn asked as he settled back on the top of Tsuna’s head. Tsuna let out a puff of air and Reborn rolled his eyes.

“Of course you don’t know, well I guess we’ll all just stay here until you turn back and then go to the hospital with the others. We will be training with your new senses and see how we can work them into your Flames.” Reborn warned and Tsuna whined and flicked Reborn playfully with his sharp ear. 

“Relax Dame-Tsuna, we’ll take some time off first,” Reborn promised his student who settled completely at the promise and Reborn just smiled as he settled down as well content to wait.


End file.
